Theo
Theo (best known in the outside world as Coconut Boy) is the deuteragonist of Meta Runner. He is the main protagonist of the in-universe game Ultra Jump Mania. Appearance Being a video game character, Theo has very unrealistic and cartoony proportions. He is short, but has a large head about the same size as the rest of his body. He has a small, stubby nose and similarly small ears. He has large light-blue eyes and fuzzy eyebrows. His hair is similar to a tree, with most of it being green like leaves and something similar to that of a palm tree sprouts out from the top of his head. He wears a yellow short-sleeved overshirt with a white flower pattern on it and a white vest underneath. He has half a coconut strapped across his back like a backpack that he uses as a weaponm as well as brown shorts and a belt with two apples and bananas strapped on. Much like other defining parts of his body, his arms and legs are quite short, although he has a reasonably large bulk. Theo.png|Theo in the official trailer. Screen Shot 2019-08-31 at 13.56.43.png|Chibi-style Theo in Game Plan. History Theo is one of the many versions of him in different cartridges of Ultra Jump Mania. He happens to be aware that he's a video game character, thus being used to dying countless times because of the player. On a speed runner tournament, Belle Fontiere is playing his game, trying to execute a glitch in order to beat a world record. Theo misses the goal and drowns in lava, resulting in Belle's loss. Tari then starts to play his game, initially playing in a clumsy manner, only to get better as she goes on. Tari then accidentally warps herself into the game, meeting Theo face-to-face. Theo mistakes Tari for a boss at first, but ventures through the level with her, growing a bond between the two of them. He meets Lucks when he presents himself as a glitchy Theo. After Tari gets forced out of the game when Lucks' scientists drill through her arm, Theo is brought out along with her. The pair escape the building and run through the crowded city. They stop at an alleyway, where Theo discovers that he's in the real world and that his powers don't work anymore. They enter a building full of streamers called The Hive and take shelter at a streaming pod, where Theo blindly plays a video game and starts a stream, calling attention to them both. The pair find themselves cornered by Belle and some workers from TAS Corp and get split up. He successfully evades the soldiers, but he witnesses Tari getting caught. Being too late to save her, he loses hope, but is suddenly approached by Lamar Williams, offering him help. Sitting in Lamar's car, they crash into a transport van, freeing Tari from the ruckus. A car chase commences, in which Lamar and Theo bond over their sense of humour, even complimenting a body pillow. With Tari's ability, they escape a border of TAS Corp soldiers and head towards the secret hideout embedded in a restaurant, where they meet the rest of MD-5, a ragtag team determined to take down TAS Corp for their evil schemes. When Tari is set to play a game of Battle Blaze against Masa Shimamoto to prove her worth of joining MD-5, Theo warps into the game to aid Tari, throwing Masa off with banana mines. Afterwards Theo starts glitching out, leading the team to realise that he needs to return to his game. When he and Tari warp into MD-5's cartridge of Ultra Jump Mania, they get forced out of the game since there was another Theo in-game. The team realises that Theo needs to return to his OWN cartridge, which is held back at TAS Corp. The next day Sofia Porter presents Operation: Silent Demon, a plan in which she will hack into the TAS Corp's network and extract their files and records of their wrongdoings to spill to the public, and also source the info on Theo's cartridge and register a delivery request back to them. The team look to an underground competition held in Gamma Tech Stadium hosted by none other than TAS Corp. The game played in question being Tempest. In the plan Tari is required to execute a game-breaking glitch in order to crash the servers and give Sofia the opportunity. Theo is Tari's biggest supporter during these practices. Throughout his time with MD-5, Theo finds himself getting closer to Lamar, to the point where they become best friends. On the very day of the underground competition held in Gamma Tech Stadium, he and Tari warp into Tempest to battle alongside Lamar and Masa. He and the rest of MD-5 manage to successfully fight off the remaining players for Tari, but he eventually get eliminated from the game. When Tari is trapped and tortured by Belle, he cheers her on outside to get back up. The plan succeeds, until he and every one get corned by Lucks and his mercenaries. Theo witnesses the plan going downhill, as Lucks reveals to the team that he hacked Theo's cartridge and used him as a spy tool. When Tari offers herself to TAS Corp. in exchange for her friends' freedom, Lucks makes sure Tari stays loyal to TAS Corp and MD-5 doesn't bother them again by destroying Theo's cartridge. His physical body is erased, but Lucks keeps the main chip to preserve Theo's conscience, currently keeping him in suspended animation. Personality Theo is quite childish, happy-go-lucky, fun-loving, and occasionally stubborn. He doesn't understand the consequences in serious situations, meaning that Tari often has to look after him. He often just accepts that he's going to die in most bad situations, which annoys and concerns Tari. Trivia *He seems to be, by his appearance, based off of Tom-Tom from the Wonder Boy series, and possibly a bit of Master Higgins from its NES counterpart Adventure Island. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Fictional Characters Category:Humans